<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somos deseos de otros by tamo_an</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823337">Somos deseos de otros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an'>tamo_an</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corazones solitarios [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Broken Promises, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás aprendamos que la distancia es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado entre nosotros.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corazones solitarios [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Después del tono</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Después del tono</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tres días después de la partida de Renji</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Por favor grabe su mensaje después del tono:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Piip</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hola, Rukia. Antes de que respondas este mensaje, simplemente escucha los que tengo que decirte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuídate mucho. No puedo explicarte todo ahora, pero cuando vuelva te daré una muy buena razón por cual me fui. Gracias por ser mi amiga.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fin del mensaje</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Esperaba ansioso esa noche, necesitaba descargar mi estrés en aquel chico…una llamada y en menos de 15 minutos estará aquí entre mis brazos, jadeando…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Biip* *Biip*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El número que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible en este momento. Deje su mensaje después del tono…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-¿Por qué demonios no contesta? Llevo media hora marcando y no hay rastro de ese mocoso. Bueno no es como si solo hubiera un amante en este lugar, puedo buscar a otro-cerró su teléfono lanzando un suspiro-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Diez llamadas desviadas” Se leía en el celular, de Renji en ese instante. </em></p><p> </p><p>-¡NII-SAMA! ¡NII-SAMA!- la consentida hermana de Byakuya entró como ráfaga en el cuarto, tirando todo su paso-¡NII-SAMA!</p><p> </p><p>-Rukia, antes de entrar, se toca la puerta y se pide permiso. Y no corras por los pasillos, te puedes lastimar.</p><p> </p><p>-¡NII-SAMA! RENJI… ¡RENJI SE FUE!-con respiración agitada, sin siquiera tomar aliento, la morena entregó una devastadora noticia para ella, sin sospechar que también afectaría a su preciado hermano-</p><p> </p><p>-¿Disculpa?-entendió perfectamente lo que le gritó, debía asegurarse que el nombre no fuera Renji-</p><p> </p><p>-R-Renji se ha marchado y sniff no me puede sniff despedir de él ¡Ni siquiera dijo a donde se iba! Renji estúpido, me dejó sola con Ichigo.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Te lo dijo el molesto Kurosaki?-si venía de él, probablemente fuese una mentira, un rumor, le encantaba hacerle bromas de mal gusto, sólo (y para variar) para hacerla rabiar, solían llevarse pesado-No te preocupes.</p><p> </p><p>-No sniff me lo dijo el mismo Renji ¿Si no regresa? ¡Nii-sama! Ayúdame a traer de vuelta a Renji ¡no quiero perderlo!</p><p> </p><p>-Ya, ya –abrazaba a su hermana dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza-no es gran cosa.- Gran error decir esto último, Byakuya sabía la importancia de ese pelirrojo en la vida de su hermana, podría asegurar que lo consideraba un hermano de sangre.</p><p> </p><p>-¡LO ES! ¡ES UNA DE LAS PERSONAS MÁS IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ! –Rukia estaba descontrolada, temblando- ¡LO CONSIDERO COMO MI HERMANO! </p><p>El mayor simplemente no lograba comprender porqué el alboroto que causó ese bastardo lastimaba tanto a Rukia.</p><p> </p><p>-Rukia… siento que estés pasando por esta situación pero debes respetar esa decisión-Byakuya no tenía noción de cómo consolar a su hermana, ni siquiera existía esa palabra en su diccionario-“¿Consolación? ¿Quién la necesita?”</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo puedo empezar a contar la decepción que me causó Renji al desaparecer sin decir nada? ¿O simplemente me sentía fuera de lugar por no poder controlarlo?</p><p>Bien, no es que realmente lo sintiera parte de mi vida…mi vida no depende de él… Y eso desde un principio lo tenía claro.</p><p> </p><p>Renji no me importa en lo absoluto. Pero a Rukia sí...</p><p> </p><p>Podría perdonar que dejara de responder mis llamadas, pero no que hiciera tal desplante a su hermana, a la persona más importante de su vida. </p><p> </p><p>O eso creía. Byakuya tardó no sólo en darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos sino en entender las emociones ajenas de personas cercanas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ahora conozco el significado de “arrepentimiento”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo reconozco después de esperar seis largos años.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Estuve enamorado de Abarai Renji.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Creo que...aun lo sigo amando...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Volverías a mí después de seis años?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tantos días y no te olvido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byakuya parece tener todo en control, pero cuando no lo está no sabe como reaccionar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2. Tantos días y no te olvido</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidar un romance?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Por la necesidad de sentirse querido por unos momentos?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Por que aun no encontramos a la persona ideal?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>De qué sirve preguntarme todo esto si termine enamorándome de quien menos lo quería.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desde un principio le dejé claro que no saldría con el de manera formal es decir que no tenía la intención de hacerla de niñera. La segunda regla también es igual de importante: bajo ningún concepto comentara nuestra "relación"  con nadie pues afectaría mi <em>status </em>y por consiguiente el de Rukia. Por último pero no por eso menos importante: que no esperara nada de mí -principalmente emocionalmente-. Era muy probable que él se viera mayormente beneficiado pues ya que yo podía ofrecerle todo lo que no poseía... pero no sucedió.</p>
<p>Es tan estúpido que se dará cuenta de que esto no funcionará, se aburrirá y se irá sin más. Vaya que se cumplió esto último...después de dos meses.</p>
<p>Esto estuvo rondando por mi mente el primer día, de su partida. Por algún motivo no lo podía sacar. Ni siquiera presté atención a mí alrededor.</p>
<p>Ignoré que ese idiota había lastimado a mi hermanda y de paso mi orgullo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sólo recuerdo que me dormí.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El segundo día después de la partida de ese niño no sentí nada en especial, solo me sorprendí. Seguí con mis actividades normales.</p>
<p>Nada en especial, reitero.</p>
<p>La que se tomó mal la noticia fue Rukia. No lloraba, aunque se veía desganada, como si su existencia se debiera a ese intruso. Me vi tentado a reprenderle pero no podía obligarla a sentir algo que posiblemente la lastimaría. Soy nuevo conociendo este tipo de emociones siendo así que no tengo ni idea de que decirle.</p>
<p>"<em>Ni que estuviera muerto. No entiendo porque el escándalo</em>"</p>
<p>-¿Necesitas algo?- Tampoco  quería hacer ver mi insensibilidad hacia su situación</p>
<p>-¿Sería mucho pedir...? Nada estoy bien nii-sama. Gracias por tu preocupación.</p>
<p>Luego suspiraba y se quedaba sentada, mirando por la ventana.</p>
<p>Temía que se enfermara por tristeza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A partir del tercer día lo que antes era un asunto irrelevante comenzó a afectarme seriamente. Por algunas noches no podía dormir. En las mañanas mi humor no podía ser peor, antes tenía la delicadeza de saludar a mis subordinados... Ahora me desquito con ellos sin motivo aparente.</p>
<p>En el trabajo me limito a atender sólo los casos menos complicados para evitar estresarme.Todo por culpa de Renji. Ese maldito niño ya no volvió. Será difícil encontrar un sustituto.</p>
<p>-Nii-sama. ¿Quieres ir al doctor? Últimamente no te ves bien.</p>
<p>"¿Como me iba a sentir bien si algo en mi cuerpo me decía que estaba mal –tanta calentura guardada de seguro- y mi mente  le daba demasiada importancia a ese pelirrojo? Pero ante Rukia jamás admitiría eso. Hacerle ver que estaba enfermo sería propio de alguien débil y cobarde como Renji... ¡Ya basta! ¿Es que acaso no pienso en otra cosa que no tenga que ver con él?   Disimula Byakuya, Rukia no debe sufrir otra vez. </p>
<p>-Descuida debe ser por el nuevo caso, es difícil encontrar evidencias a favor para que mi cliente salga.</p>
<p> -Oh, es cierto que tu trabajo es lo más importante para ti, pero no dejes de cuidar tu cuerpo.-La interrumpí con una mirada seria.-</p>
<p>-Te equivocas, justo en este momento quien más me importa, eres tú.</p>
<p>
  <em>Felicidades Byakuya, estás mintiendo cada día mejor.</em>
</p>
<p>Al parecer esas palabras la conmovieron, dejó de preguntar y me abrazó.</p>
<p>-Perdóname por desconfiar de ti onii-sama, estoy algo paranoica por la partida de Renji. </p>
<p>-Tranquila, como tu hermano jamás dejaría de estar al pendiente de ti. No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar. </p>
<p>Si miraba el lado positivo del asunto, Rukia estaría más apegada a mí y no se metería en líos hasta que llegara el pelirrojo.</p>
<p>-Estoy triste porque nii-sama y Renji pudieron hacer buena pareja.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!???  ¿Rukia esperaba una relación entre nosotros aún si no estaba bien vista en sociedad? ¿Aún si manchaba el apellido Kuchiki?</em>
</p>
<p>-Pero eso nunca se realizará porque nii-sama solo amó a una persona y esa fue mi onee-san ¿Cierto?</p>
<p>-Así es- intentaba que mis expresiones no se vieran alteradas por ningún motivo-</p>
<p>Ah, Hisana ¿Hace cuanto que no te recuerdo? Ciertamente sigo echándote de menos, después de todo fuiste mi primera y única esposa, mi primer amor. Parecías un sueño, eras la mujer perfecta...me dolió tu muerte, y decidí en memoria tuya no volver a enamorarme. Es por eso que veía a Renji como una aventura meramente sexual, un juguete de compañía, porque no iba a permitir que ocupara tu lugar Hisana, no. Alguien que solo servía para descargar estrés. </p>
<p>Hisana, incluso después de tu muerte, prometí que nadie nunca iba a poder ocupar tu lugar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Después del cuarto día dejé de esperar alguna noticia de ese pequeño bribón. Mi estrés empezó a aumentar. Todos las demás semanas y meses me parecieron los mismos. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que simplemente no volvería. Parecía que Rukia ya se había hecho la idea. E intentaba no demostrar su tristeza. Sólo me quedaba estar a su lado y sonreír.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sonreír como lo sintiera de verdad.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rukia no se enteró que andaba con su extraño amigo. Nadie sospecharía que tuviera una "relación" con alguien menor -mucho menor- que yo. Por eso acepté su compañía aparte de que era una relación sin compromiso no me pedía cosas materiales y bastaban unos minutos para tenerlo feliz. Por supuesto eso me convenía solo a mí. Si faltaba a clases o tenía compromisos no era de mi interés. Sólo me importaba que cuando lo llamara estuviera ahí.</p>
<p>Para satisfacerme solo a mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Así pasaron los meses…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ya había terminado el año, y presuroso se acercaba enero, un mes donde el trabajo se acumulaba rápidamente si no se le prestaba la debida atención. Como siempre llevaba prisa solía olvidar asuntos que no estuvieran relacionados con el trabajo… pero definitivamente olvide un día muy <strong>importante</strong>:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>14 de enero</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Mis labios estaban congelados, estaban tan rojos que parecía iban a sangrar de un momento a otro. No había tampoco nadie para que los calentara. Tomé mi gabardina para dirigirme al trabajo, estaba perdiendo el tiempo con cavilaciones sin importancia. Antes de llegar a la puerta, encontré cerca de la mesa el celular de Rukia y miré en la pantalla un mensaje: "1 mensaje de voz perdido"  no solía meterme en sus asuntos a menos de que fuesen travesuras pero esta vez era diferente, mi intuición (a la cual rara vez le hago caso) me gritaba que escuchara el mensaje y ciertamente hasta el propio teléfono me mandaba señales... Empezó a sonar otra vez, ahora había llegado un mensaje. En ese momento me sentía tan nervioso que temblaba exageradamente. Primero leí lo que había llegado y mi decepción fue grande al ver que provenía del extravagante peli naranja. El correo de voz seguramente también sería de él.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bip .</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Hola Rukia. Quizás estés enojada por no haber contactado antes. Puede que Ichigo aún no te haya contado nada, prometo decirlo a su debido tiempo. Por ahora solo quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños y aunque esté lejos no creas que me he olvidado de ti”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> Fin del mensaje </p>
<p>Sabía quién era la persona de la voz y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Abarai Renji. De un momento a otro esa sensación de cosquilleo desapareció... ¡Era el cumpleaños de Rukia! Bien, encontraré la manera de solucionar esto para después. Cerré el buzón de voz y guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo.</p>
<p>Se me estaban haciendo demasiado tarde para ir a trabajar.</p>
<p>Y mi mente no dejaba de pensar en la voz del mensaje.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esta segunda parte era originalmente un song-fic, en esta nueva "versión" decidí eliminar la letra de la música porque no aportaba nada a la historia, así que no se pierde nada.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No te compadezcas de ti mismo. Eso sólo lo hacen los mediocres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recuerdos que atormentan a Byakuya y que se niega a dejar ir</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>3. No te compadezcas de ti mismo. Eso sólo lo hacen los mediocres</p><p> </p><p>Me sentía fatal. Acababa de regresar del trabajo e iba camino a casa directo a descansar, cuando volvió a mi mente lo que pasaba ese día: el cumpleaños de Rukia... la llamada de ese pelirrojo. No solo no se me ocurre que regalarle a quien es prácticamente mi única familia, pues desconozco sus intereses y aficiones, tampoco sé qué tipo de expresión debo hacer cuando la felicite. Nunca le había organizado una fiesta ni tampoco había estado en una suya... Me sentía un desconocido.</p><p>Y pensar que ella me trata como si fuese su propio hermano me hace más dura la tarea.</p><p>Volví  a escuchar el mensaje de Renji para ver si me llegaba algo a la mente. Nada. Una vez más. Ahora sentía escalofríos, aquella voz no sonaba triste o decaída si no armoniosa. Nunca me había fijado que tenía una voz tan calmada ¿En qué otras cosas no me he fijado durante estos dos meses?</p><p>Basta Byakuya te estás portando como la gente mediocre, ¿Cómo es que en lugar de pensar en algo para Rukia te viene a la mente ese intruso?</p><p>Entré a un bar, necesitaba relajarme y centrar mis pensamientos. No podía llegar a casa con las manos vacías. Debía pensar en algo pronto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pedí una bebida, después del segundo trago me acordé de como conocí al chiquillo</p><p>
  <em>Tenía que encontrarme con un cliente y me pidió lo esperase en aquel bar para hablar de algunos detalles antes del caso. No tardó en llegar y la plática fue amena y fluida por lo que terminamos rápido. Una vez que se fue, me quedé mirando a la nada. Por el momento no tenía nada que hacer y no me daban ganas de volver a casa. Esperé a que pasara algo interesante...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y entonces lo vi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A un chico que seguro no pasaba los 20, de largo cabello rojo, mirada tentadora y unos curiosos tatuajes, me pregunté si los tenía por todo el cuerpo... En que partes llegaban y en donde no. Quien le había hecho los tatuajes no le dieron ganas de... tocarlo, era demasiado tentador no hacerlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puede que el alcohol me hiciera tener alucinaciones pero en  definitiva tenía que saber más sobre aquellos dibujos tan provocativos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y como si leyeran mi mente aquella persona vino hacia mi, <em>justo cuando me iba a acercar ya estaba a mi lado</em>. Un estudiante  de apariencia rebelde que no se ve nada mal. Volví a tomar  un trago de mi bebida evitando contacto con su mirada. Bien esto me facilita las cosas, apreciaba la iniciativa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Cómo te llamas? Solté fingiendo indiferencia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Abarai Renji</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A B A R A I R E N J I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deletreé mentalmente, no se me olvidaría. No mencioné nada más. Cabe mencionar que me emborracho fácilmente, pero no se nota si estoy sentado pues tengo un excelente autocontrol de mi mente y cuerpo. Pasados unos minutos me levanté cuidadosamente y pagué.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Abarai, sígueme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El alcohol se disipaba lentamente de mi cuerpo. Saliendo del lugar me encaminé a un hotel, detrás de mí se escuchaban unos pasos rítmicos y tranquilos. Era extraño pues a pesar de tanta gente sólo escuchaba esos pasos que me seguían. En ningún momento tuve miedo de que un extraño siguiera tras de mi, o peor aún que me robara, de alguna manera estaba tranquilo. Me detuve delante de un lugar donde suelo pasar la noche cuando se me hace tarde para volver a casa. Los dueños y el recepcionista ya me conocen así que sólo tomé el ascensor y presioné el piso 6.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El sonido de los pasos armoniosos me acompañaban.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Entramos a la habitación, uno de los cuartos más grandes que nadie lo usaba porque estaba hasta el final del pasillo dando la vuelta a la izquierda. Parecía escalofriante.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No recuerdo quien empezó a desvestirse. Las sensaciones de esa noche serán imposibles de borrar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No importa que tan borracho estuviera, reconocer que esas manos acariciando mi cuerpo me estaban volviendo loco, y no iba a darle el lujo de llevarse el crédito sobre mi piel, yo también debía de participar... Ah esos dedos moviéndose sigilosamente en mi entrada no tenía comparación pero sí creía que sólo iba a ser un pasivo cualquiera estaba muy equivocado.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sin previo aviso tomé al chico por la cintura y fingí penetrarlo, su cara llena de asombro no tiene precio. Bajé rápidamente hasta su entrada y empecé a lamerla, abrí sus piernas un poco más para saborear mejor pero como no puedo dominar por siempre el peli rojo cerró sus preciosas extremidades alrededor de mi cuello, intentando levantarse impulsado por sus brazos. Ahora el estaba encima de mí, posesionándose sobre mis caderas, moviéndose sensualmente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incitándome, gimiendo suavemente, besando lentamente todo mi cuerpo ¿Se podía morir de placer?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cada beso parecía tener un propósito, cualquiera que fuera seguro lo descubriría pronto… el único lugar donde no me había tocado aún eran los labios… ¿Por qué?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Acaso tenía miedo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿De qué podría tener miedo a estas alturas?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Salvaje y apasionado, me entregué a esa boca inocente, que parecía no sabía que iba a pasar. No podía reprimir más el gusto que sentía al besarlo, cada roce esa un sabor diferente, a veces dulces, otras picantes o saladas…los mimos que más predominaban eran picantes, mi sabor predilecto.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Una persona sobria no debe de abusar de alguien ebrio pero en este punto, en este estado ¿Qué más daba?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harto de tantos rodeos volví a atacar…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“-Ahora sólo eres mío”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mordí por aquí y allá, jugando con todo su cuerpo, como él había hecho conmigo, antes de pasar a su necesitado amigo, quedé absorto con tantas líneas que adornaban ese cuerpo, las delimité con mi dedo…no podía creerlo, era simplemente fantástico.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“-P-Po favor…” suplicaba agonizante “-Me voy a…” demasiado tarde.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Estaba empapado de su semen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“-Límpiame” sugerí tentadoramente, levante su rostros con el dedo índice “-¿Sabes a qué me refiero verdad?” Asintió suavemente, tembloroso</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y dejé que su legua recorriera nuevamente mi excitado cuerpo. E</em>
  <em>l alcohol, me estaba afectando seriamente, descontrolado… no recuerdo que más hice… sinceramente no sé si deba recordarlo y arrepentirme después.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Al despertar me sentía algo incómodo, me costaba enfocar las imágenes y reconocer los olores de la habitación. En otras palabras estaba desubicado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No pasaban de las 10:30 cuando al levantarme noté un cuerpo cálido, cubierto de semen y tranquilo durmiendo a mi lado.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tratando de no hacer ruido, me bañé y me vestí. Justo antes de salir dejé una nota al lado de la mesita de noche "Te espero esta noche en el mismo bar. Cuando despiertes y hayas desayunado, baja sin decir nada"</em>
  <em>. Ante todo debía ser discreto. No permitiría un accidente  por un simple descuido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando me encaminé hacia la oficina caí en cuenta de quien era esa persona:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cabello rojo y largo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tatuajes negros por todo el cuerpo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ojos intimidantes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voz gruesa y tranquila.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Volví</em>
  <em> a deletrear: <strong>A B A R A I  R E N J I</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Claro, con razón se me hacía familiar...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Me había acostado con el amigo de mi hermana.</p><p> </p><p>¿Por qué justamente cuando se va es cuando me acuerdo de esa primer encuentro? Enojado me levante de mi asiento ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a meterse en todos mis pensamientos? Dejé dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta y largarme de un lugar que me llenaba de malas memorias.</p><p> </p><p>Antes de regresar di un paseo por un parque cercano al bar… vislumbré no muy lejos de donde me encontraba una silueta algo familiar, sentada en una banca.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Renji?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Estoy seguro que es él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo sé.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-¡¡¡RENJI!!!</p><p> </p><p>Al no recibir respuesta, corrí a verificar que lo que vieron mis ojos no me engañaran.</p><p> </p><p>Nada. No había nadie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frustrado por esa ilusión dejé de pasear, metí las manos en el bolsillo, sentí el celular de Rukia…</p><p> </p><p>-Ya no es necesario esto-le quite la batería y lo tiré en el bote de basura más cercano. La carcasa la tiré en un centro de reciclaje. Terminé comprando un ramo de violetas y un nuevo celular de regreso a casa.</p><p> </p><p>“-Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia”</p><p>“-¡¡Nii-sama!! ¡Muchas gracias, no debiste haberte molestado! –Abrió la caja sorprendida por el contenido-¡¡Es un nuevo modelo, la edición Chappy!!! ¡De verdad gracias! Justo hoy acabo de perder el mío. Lo cuidaré como un tesoro”.</p><p>Aunque sabía que la sonrisa de ese momento no duraría... quizás no por mucho.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! Los espero en la última parte de esta entrega.<br/>Este capítulo fue modificado de su versión original, no afecta en el contenido ni en la historia.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Feliz inicio de año!</p><p>Muchas gracias por leer, en esta nueva serie he modificado los capítulos tanto en contenido como en estructura pero la historia sigue la misma línea.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>